The Leaf and the Storm
by swimmergirl103
Summary: A little one-shot of Draco and a muggle right before 5th year.


_Hi! It's me Leeanne! This is a little one-shot I've been taking apart and putting together since a little after There's Something About It, so I really hope it's good! This takes place right before fifth year in a muggle park. A little head's up though: This is a story told partly from each character's point of view, so…_

_(Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything but Emma Gray, so don't waste your time and money suing me!)_

**Leaf and Storm**

Draco's POV

I had been taking my walk right before I departed my family for Hogwarts when I noticed her. She was sitting on a bench reading a book, but every now and then she would glance up for a few seconds at me, watching me. Personally, I thought it was kind of creepy, but then I noticed little details, like how her ocean blue eyes would clear up when she looked at me, like she had just figured out a difficult problem or something, that made her unique and quite strikingly beautiful.

Little details are what made me realize the true beauty of her. How her long, glossy, dark brown hair would pick up and flow in the wind whenever the breeze picked up, or how she made different faces according to the scene of the book. How her eyes would soften at the sight of me and how cocked her head slightly when she stared at me.

The funny thing was, she had always been there. Now I'm fifteen and I just noticed her. She had been at the park whenever I took his walk. But I just now noticed her.

…

Emma's POV

I don't know why I come here every year at this time. Oh, who am I kidding myself. I come here so I can see him. Him as in the blond boy. Him as in the boy I'm in love with. I watch him walk aimlessly yet gracefully around the park. Only once in a while though, I only glance at him every now and then, looking up from my book, because I mean, that would be creepy if I just sat there staring at him all day. I would if I could though.

I would watch the way he just glided across the grass like a ghost or a mirage. Sometimes I think he is a mirage. Sometimes I could convince myself that he wasn't real. But I don't want to. I want him to be as real as he can be, so that he won't ever have to go away. I wish he wouldn't. I love the way his face screws up in thought, then relaxes, then screws up again. I love the way that this year he keeps glancing at me, sometimes in thought, sometimes in pure awe. I love him; I just wish I had the courage to talk to him.

…

Draco's POV

I wish she wouldn't hide her beautiful face behind that book. I wish I could go sit by her and talk to her. But I can't. I don't even know her and she probably doesn't even like me. But I can try. I will.

I walked up to her and she put her book down to look at me with amusement and curiosity. She was cocking her head slightly again. I squirmed uncomfortably but mustered my courage and spoke to her.

"Hi."

"Hi." She said, and by the sound of her voice, she was taken aback.

"Uhh, my name's Draco. Draco Malfoy. What's yours?"

"Emma. Emma Gray. Why do you always take a walk at this time of the year?" I blushed a little at that.

"Oh, you've noticed that." Now Emma blushed.

"I-I mean, it's not like I've been watching you or anything." I chuckled and sat down.

…

Emma's POV

Well, what can I say. I wanted courage and he came to talk. Now he's sitting by me and attempting to make conversation. So, I'll talk, have it his way.

"So, what book are you reading?"

"Uh, it's one of my personal favorites, _Pick Of The Litter_ by Bill Wallace. I know it's a bit easy to read, but I still love to read it." I said. His face softened into the relaxed position.

"I have never read it. But maybe I will because you are." I blushed and his smile got bigger. He continued to talk to me until it got dark.

…

Draco's POV

I talked to her, and surprisingly, it wasn't uncomfortable at all. We found out we had a lot in common. We talked all night and when it became dark, we were holding hands, walking around the park, laughing. We stopped at the entrance and I pulled her into an embrace, even though we just met today.

"My father would kill me if he knew what I'm doing."

"Why would he kill you?" asked Emma dreamily, intoxicated with my scent.

"He disapproves of me interacting with anyone outside of…certain people." Emma looked up at me.

"What kind of people are you supposed to interact with?" Draco sighed.

"People like us." I said bitterly. "People who are dangerous, who betray, who are unpredictable." She looked up at me again.

"You're unpredictable, but for some reason, I feel so...so safe and secure with you." I then realized why I couldn't be with her.

"Emma, the truth though, is that you're not safe with me. You-you're just so frail in my eyes. I feel like I'm a storm and you're just a leaf, ready to tear at any minute."

...

Emma's POV

I glared at him for a minute. Frail? Me? What is he talking about?

"I am not frail. You obviously don't know me very well." Draco sighed then started to chuckle.

"Oh Emma. I love the way you believe in yourself and want to prove everybody wrong, but you are frail, at least compared to me and my family." I sighed and decided to leave it.

"You know, I kind of like the idea of a leaf in a storm, because if you're the storm and I'm the leaf, you can take me anywhere you desire." With that I stretched up and kissed him. He kissed me back, and when we did kiss, I did feel like a leaf. But I was his leaf.


End file.
